Guilty As Charged
by NietNine
Summary: Cinder won fair and square. Ruby is going to have to accept that. Side note: size difference, monster lover and Ruby goes by they/them. Kinks: Predator/prey, Knotting


Ruby ran.

They ran as fast as they could from the huntress hot on their tail. Dodging low branches, smashing through bushes and sliding to a stop to dash in a different direction. Bolts from arrows hitting trees or the ground their prey was a second ago.

They were tricky. The huntress was getting so excited in anticipation. Her core throbbed and she shuddered. "Almost there."

The huntress was almost upon them. Ruby stopped and hurriedly climbed up a rock face and to a cave opening. 'Shit. She's really pissed at me this time!' They gulp and hide within the shadows. Heart pounding and huddled against the side of the cave. 'I knew that wasn't a good idea!'

Ruby moved further into the cave. Crouched low to the ground and ears listening at every little drop of moisture or squeak of a bat sleeping above them. Steps were careful and light, sniffing to see if the huntress had followed… Nothing.

They kept moving forward and then their paw touched it. Steam released and the trap was spring, "FU-" They shout and all four of their feet was restrained, pulled out from underneath them and they were propelled fast in another direction of the cave, "No- nonononononononon-" They get blinded by the light of day again and lead straight into a cage. The metal closes shut and Ruby was hogtied within, "CINDER!" They shout in their head, angrily looking around.

Cinder approached slowly, smirking with an evil glint, "My own beowulf. Finally captured again."

Ruby grunts before shifting back into their human form. Grumbling and sitting up in their birthday suit, "Cinder. Traps are cheating!"

"They are not!" She huffs and walks closer to the cage, "They're the only way of getting you without accidentally burying an arrow into your tight ass."

Ruby blushes madly, "Well… Thanks for not putting an arrow in my butt."

Cinder nods, "Of course. Still can't believe you flirted in front of me…." She feigns being hurt.

Ruby looks indigent, "You told me-"

Cinder chuckles as she grabs the cage door and opens it, interrupting Ruby, "Now… About our deal."

Cinder's home was large and extravagant. Dark woods, reds and oranges decorated the interior, stain glass windows depicting various gods and a vast garden surrounding her estate. Handed down to her by her late mother, she was wealthy beyond her wildest dream but it never stopped her from going out on her hunts again. That's how she met Ruby.

Cinder was supposed to kill the alpha beowulf and skin them. Only to find large grimm footprints turned human and the most handsome of beings bathing off blood in a stream. To be quite honest, she thought it was the most breathtaking sight in the world.

So she said the grimm died and Ruby now travels around the continent with her. It took time to get used to it but they really enjoyed Cinder's company. She was charming, calm and knew how to cook delicious human food. They never knew how delicious steak was until Cinder came along and won their heart with it.

As for their deal, Cinder was moaning into the forest as she was bent forward against a tree. Panting and nails digging into the bark, hips grinding hurriedly against Ruby's face. Though they've had sex many, many times, this was Cinder's reward. Ruby's monster tongue sliding between her folds slowly and tasting how excited their lover was. "Gods… Ruby." She whines, shivering from head to toe as they taste her.

Ruby groans, two large paws grabbing at her supple ass. Massaging and squeezing as they pull back from her. Cinder tried to follow their skilled tongue only to be held in place. Their paws slide down before their thumbs spread open her dripping pussy. Showing off how soaked she was for this, and by the gods she smelled so intoxicating. Ruby shuddered at their mate's excitement and they couldn't wait anymore.

They bury their tongue immediately into her pussy. Cinder cries out at the sudden intrusion, grasping at the wood in her hands. She didn't think it was possible for a tongue to move like Ruby's. Twisting and turning inside of her and making her knees weak. Feeling it push and hit her favorite spot multiple times to tease her and she groans, "P-please. Just fuck me already!" Cinder was never one to be patient. Sex with Cinder was a battle and Ruby wasn't in any hurry right now. This was going to be fun.

'Let's put her mouth to better use.' They thought and pulled away again. Cinder protested but gasps as she was picked up. Her world was literally turned upside down before she was face to face with a very large beowulf cock.

Cinder's breath catches as she looks at the throbbing cock, blushing madly at how bold Ruby was being. 'I'll get them back for this.' But who was she to complain? Mouth opening and kissing the sensitive head. Tongue darting out and licking their dick, it was hot and made the wolf shiver from contact. She closes her eyes and takes the head into her mouth. Sucking eagerly and swirling her tongue around. Precum leaking from the excited member, a thicker taste that made her head spin.

Ruby grunts happily when she started sucking on their cock. Arms wrapped firmly around her, they bury their tongue deep inside her pussy again. Feeling her moan around them, their hips twitch. Tongue swirling around inside her pussy before they retreat their hips from her head.

Cinder gasps as the head of their throbbing cock leaves her mouth only to be buried half way down her throat a moment later. She groans, throat gagging around the intruding member as a tongue fucked her above. Ruby's grip tightens, feeling her throat open up for their cock.

A large paw slid down her back, nails raking down gently before they grasp at her hair in a hold that wouldn't hurt. Cinder's eyes widen at what they were about to do, feeling their cock pull out until the head was against her lips and then burying it in again. Hand keeping her firmly against their dick as they fucked her throat.

Cinder has tears at the corner of her eyes, precum foaming around her mouth as she fought to adjust to their size. Ruby's dick was so much bigger in this form than their regular form. It felt scorching hot as it entered her throat, making her gag around their girth. Her hands grasp at their legs, holding on and concentrating on trying to conserving the air she was able to swallow in between thrusts.

Ruby moans and huffs against her pussy. They felt her tight cunt flutter around their tongue. A squirt of clear liquid followed as Cinder gives a full body shudder. Tongue staying inside as they help her ride out her orgasm, hips slowing their pace against her throat.

Cinder cried out around the massive prick. Feeling light headed for multiple reasons. She was laid on the ground, Ruby's cock missing from her throat as she caught fresh air. Gasping and gulping down air, she saw the still pulsing red cock above her face.

Cinder was in awe as one large paw comes to wrap around the base and start pumping. It was quick an sporadic, causing them to shiver. The first twitch had cum staining Cinder's chest and the next painted her face. Hot seed covered her and she grins, taking a glob onto her fingers and tasting it. It was heavy with musk of a predator, eager to fill her to the brim with cum.

Ruby pants slightly, watching carefully to see if Cinder was fine. The woman rolls her eyes, a grin playing at her lips, "Ruby. Just fuck me already. I'll tell you if it hurts."

Ruby grumbles in mock protest, Cinder gingerly got up on weak knees to take her place back at the tree. Bending forward and swaying her hips side to side. It was quite the alluring sight to the Beowulf. They got closer and Cinder's core throbbed with an uncontrollable excitement.

Their cock stroked teasingly against her swollen folds. Brushing against her clit and making her whimper. They lined up the head and pushed against her opening. Cinder held her breath as the head finally entered. Feeling the stretch of their larger cock against her and nails digging into bark as they slowly pushed in.

Ruby growls lowly, paws holding her still by her hips as she gets used to them. Cinder was incredibly hot and tight, pussy gripping their cock with urgency every inch they pushed in. A moan is torn from her when their hips finally meet, the monster dick hilted deep inside of her. They both waited and adjusted, tension coiling between them.

Cinder does a sharp intake of breath as Ruby draws out. Unburying half of their member before their hips meet hers again. It was torture how slow Ruby was going. Not fast enough to help her reach the peak and definitely not rough enough, they're being very inconsiderate.

"R-Rub-" A gasp, "Harder- Oh gods harder!" Cinder cries out.

Ruby contemplated. They watched Cinder's shaking form below them, begging already and they'd only just started. They kept their pace out of protest against their lover, since Cinder was the main reason they were in the middle of the woods over a fake fight. The huntress has a kink for watching Ruby fake flirt with other women. The petty jealousy that she'll never hold against them and the eagerness to ride was an immediate reaction whenever they did do it. So, now that Ruby was a monster, Cinder couldn't take charge of their situation. How the mattress has turned and Ruby was going to milk it.

Cinder writhes underneath, moaning and panting. Ruby was ignoring her pleas. Oh, she was going to remember this. Hell will be paid in the form of handcuffs and a cock ring. Cinder closes her eyes, Ruby's cock had her full attention, filling her so slowly. It seems to have lasted forever and Cinder moves to glare daggers over her shoulder, "Ruby!" She started to scold and that's when their mood changed.

Cinder wasn't prepared for the sudden assault. Ruby's movements changed so drastically as they started to plow into her so fast. So deliciously rough as their cock stirred up her insides. It practically shocked her into her second orgasm. Melodical moans slipped from her lips as Ruby kept going. Over extending her orgasm and throwing her into the next. Their cock throbbing impatiently inside of her, the wolf above her grunting in rhythm with their thrusts.

Cinder's insides felt so hot. So tight wrapping and coiling in desperate need around their cock. Hands grasping her hips tighter and pushing all the way in again and cumming. Cinder's form finally slackened as she was coming down from her own and feeling Ruby's dick releasing inside of her. There was definitely more than usual and she could feel cum dripping out of her already as they pull out.

Cinder's pussy was still throbbing with a need and when she wearily looked back, their cock was still very erect. That's when an idea popped into her head.

Ruby growls impatiently, and before they could get close to mount Cinder for a second round, she struck. Her bag was still nearby and she grabbed a special rope just for catching grimm, a very handy thing to have with a grimm as a lover too. This was just the right occasion to see if she could still wrestle them into a submissive mess while they're a large monster.

Ruby was honestly caught off guard. Cinder's very inviting form was there and then it was gone. The huntress moved, albeit a little slower that usual, but quick enough that the rope in her hands was able to wrap around their wrists. Confusion bloomed on their boney Beowulf face with their hands behind their back.

"Revenge." Was whispered from behind them. The rope was pulled hard and Ruby's form hit the grass a second later.

Oh. Cinder was pissed by the teasing. Ruby eyes their lover, standing naked and proud above them. The remains of their first release dripping out of her, the sight was amazing.

"Remember well, beast." The evil smirk that bloomed on her featured proved sinister, "That it was I, Cinder Fall, who tamed you today."

Ruby felt terror. Only because they knew that body language- THAT tone. They were going to suffer.

Cinder hums happily as she kneels down between Ruby's legs. Hand softly caressing their cock, "Oh. I have so much in store for this. I can't wait to see how long you last before I have you begging for release."

Ruby whimpered and writhed under she too gentle of a touch. Cock feeling needy and a knot formed prominently at the base.

"I also love this." Groping at the hard knot below their throbbing shaft. Ruby practically howled when it was touched, causing an erratic thrust of their hips. "So sensitive. Poor puppy." Purring at that, fondling it more.

Ruby's hips kept trying to pump into her hands. This was pure torture and they were writhing in horny pain. Soon dark red eyes look to Cinder and whine loudly. A squeak at how high pitches it was and ears folded back.

Cinder snorts and melted at how cute Ruby looked, "Oooh. Why do you look so tense? I didn't say I was done, baby." Kissing the head of the throbbing cock, "Tell me, Ruby… How badly do you want to put this inside of me?"

Ruby's vocal cords were only ever used for natural noises when they were a beowulf. Talking was almost impossible but for Cinder, an exception. "P- puh leees." Strained and hoarse as they beg, "Cock- Inside!"

It was like a dam broke and Cinder was flooded, "Why is this so hot? We need to do this more often."

Crawling on top of the beowulf of her affection and angling their cock back between her folds, "I'm going to take it all in… Knot and all, baby." Coping happily as she lowers herself on top of Ruby.

Ruby's head is thrown back as they feel Cinder's pussy again. Oh holy shit, it was good. About to start rocking up, Cinder clears her throat, "Nuh uh uh." She smirks, "You're not allowed to move."

Ruby whimpers and get Cinder's hips roll against theirs. She was so wet and ready to be taken, but she was sitting on top and teasing.

Two small hands comb through fur on Ruby's chest before lifting herself up off of their deliciously big cock. Moaning and closing her eyes as she feels it leave, "And no cumming until I say. Or you're getting blue balled for a month."

Ruby gulped loudly and Cinder held back a small chuckle. Her thrusts were so slow and she made sure to feel every inch of Ruby's cock. Moaning without restraint and Ruby was thankfully behaving below her.

Starting to pick up the pace, she heard Ruby suck air as they restrained themselves, "Don't hold it in. I want to hear every noise you got, puppy."

That pet name again, Ruby felt on fire cause of it and whining again. Soon letting out huffs and howling moans, trying to show Cinder just how good it was feeling for them too. So much for being the alpha in this relationship.

Cinder couldn't be happier as she watched Ruby enjoy themselves, "Good- Ah-" a gulp of air, "Good! Oh gods!"

Closing her eyes, she rode Ruby harder, feeling the knot teasing at entry every time she met their hips, "G-get ready."

Confidence building high as she grounds down harder onto the knot. It's so big and she was ready for it, she had to have it all inside of her. Flushed from cheeks to chest, she pushed down harder onto it. Feeling her entrance opening, stretching for their knot to keep them together. Once, twice more and she finally felt it enter. A moan ripping from her as she felt her pussy spread for it. Taking in every inch of Ruby's cock couldn't have been hotter in her deprived mind.

Ruby nearly came when their knot was surrounded by warmth. Cinder definitely stopped moving when they entered, gripping at their chest with urgency as she shook on top. She nearly laughed at herself, "I'm a huge pervert." Joking as she waits it would, legs feeling like jello as she adjusts to Ruby.

A few minutes passed before Cinder moved again. Ruby moaned with her as she rocked their hips slowly. Panting and sweat rolling down her body as she took everything Ruby had. Picking up her pace in a hurry and breasts swaying with each rough bounce on top of her beowulf.

Soon Ruby's name was the only thing she would say, basking in afterglow and rocketing towards another release fast, "Ruby- Ruby, Ruby, Ruby- RUBY!" Calling out and burying her face into black fur as she came again, "FUCK- PLEASE! FILL ME!"

Ruby grunts and hurriedly rocked their hips upwards and met all of Cinder's crazed thrusting. Their knot making sure they're always inside of her. Gods, that was the hottest thing and Ruby was definitely not going to masturbate about this. Nope, never.

Soon Ruby huffs and used their body to flip their position. Cinder happily squished below them, as their hips crashed together in a frenzy before Ruby hilted hard. Cumming inside of their furry lover as she moans happily into their chest.

The knot making sure nothing escaped as they stayed together and panted happily at finishing.

Soon Ruby turned human and tossed the slackened ropes to the side. Holding themselves up above Cinder, who looks exhausted but happy, "You really know how to exhaust a Grimm."

Cinder snorts and pulls Ruby down for a kiss. She then looked them in the eye, "What can I say? Hunting Grimm is my job."


End file.
